Gordon and Spencer
Gordon and Spencer is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season. Plot Gordon is gloating about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron, but on the way, he is diverted to let a sleek silver engine pass. Gordon later discovers the engine, Spencer, will be taking the Duke and Duchess and advises him to take on water, but Spencer ignores him and as a result runs out of steam on Gordon's Hill. Gordon goes to the rescue and at Maron is lauded by the Fat Controller. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations *The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Knapford * Knapford Sheds * Wellsworth * Sodor River Bridge * The Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Saved from Scrap, Time for Trouble, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Peace and Quiet is used. * This episode may have been filmed alongside several episodes: **Edward's Brass Band, as Edward can be seen at Wellsworth yards looking miserable. **Peace and Quiet, as in a deleted scene, Gordon, Clarabel, and Cyril were in the same positions at Wellsworth when Murdoch passed by as when Spencer races through in this episode. **What's the Matter with Henry?, as Henry can be seen looking miserable at Tidmouth Sheds. * Spencer pulls one coach throughout the episode. However, a deleted scene shows him pulling two coaches. * This episode marks the final appearance of Douglas until the eleventh season, excluding a deleted scene from Edward the Great. Goofs * The episode appeared before Emily's New Coaches in the US release, so American audiences would not recognize Emily in the background. * When Spencer leaves the shed he speeds up upon starting off, but steam engines start off slowly. * Due to the use of stock footage, when Gordon whistles after being coupled to Spencer, the whistle shown is Edward's. * Spencer runs out of water, but still blows steam and for a few seconds, his driving wheels are moving faster than he is. * Spencer's driver should have made him stop for water. * When Spencer races past Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth, he is heading west. Later however, when Gordon sets off to rescue him, he goes to the east and still catches up with Spencer. * When Gordon arrives at the shed, the lining on his piston is peeling off. * James says that Spencer is the fastest engine in the world. However he is incorrect in this statement, as Spencer's prototype, the A4 Pacific, only has a max speed of 90mph, while Gordon's prototype, the A3 Pacific, has a max speed of 100mph. So technically Gordon is faster than Spencer. Quotes * Gordon: Steaming pistons! Who's that?! * Thomas: He'll be in trouble soon. * Thomas: What do you think of Spencer now? * James: Too much puff and not enough steam! In Other Languages Gallery File:GordonandSpencertitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonandSpencertitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card File:GordonandSpencerUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonandSpencer.jpg File:SavedfromScrap35.png|"Gordon's" whistle in stock footage File:TimeforTrouble16.png|A guard in stock footage File:ThomasAndTheJetEngine35.JPG|Stock footage File:PeaceandQuiet43.png|Sir Topham Hatt in stock footage File:GordonandSpencer1.jpg|Gordon at Wellsworth Station File:GordonandSpencer2.jpg File:GordonandSpencer3.jpg File:GordonandSpencer4.jpg File:GordonandSpencer5.jpg File:GordonandSpencer6.jpg|James File:GordonandSpencer7.jpg File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:GordonandSpencer9.jpg|Spencer at Knapford Station File:GordonandSpencer10.jpg|Thomas File:GordonandSpencer11.png File:GordonandSpencer12.jpg File:GordonandSpencer13.jpg File:GordonandSpencer14.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonandSpencer14.png File:GordonandSpencer15.png File:GordonandSpencer16.png File:GordonandSpencer17.png File:GordonandSpencer18.png File:GordonandSpencer19.png|Stock footage File:GordonandSpencer20.png File:GordonandSpencer21.png File:GordonandSpencer22.png File:GordonandSpencer23.png|The Fat Controller File:GordonandSpencer24.png File:GordonandSpencer25.png File:GordonandSpencer26.png|Clarabel, Spencer, and Gordon File:GordonandSpencer27.png File:GordonandSpencer28.png File:GordonandSpencer29.png File:GordonandSpencer30.png|Gordon's driver and the stationmaster File:GordonandSpencer31.png|Gordon and Edward File:GordonandSpencer32.png File:GordonandSpencer33.png File:GordonandSpencer34.png File:GordonandSpencer35.png File:GordonandSpencer36.png File:GordonandSpencer37.png File:GordonandSpencer38.png File:GordonandSpencer39.png File:GordonandSpencer40.png File:GordonandSpencer41.png File:GordonandSpencer42.png File:GordonandSpencer43.png File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer46.jpg File:GordonandSpencer47.png File:GordonandSpencer48.png File:GordonandSpencer50.png|Deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches Episode File:Gordon and Spencer - British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes